Minor Fictional Characters in Noninterference
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in Noninterference. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were never even given a name. Brusilov Captain Brusilov was the commander of the Survey Service starship Jeng Ho. He was a hard-nosed, by the book commander who brooked no breach of protocol. He was killed along with most of the Jeng Ho's crew in the crash of the ''Clark County'' on Carson Planet. Teresa Calderon Teresa Calderon was a Noninterference Foundation senior analyst based on Topanga. After surviving the gauntlet of assassins sent by the Survey Service conspiracy, Magda Kodaly and Stavros Monemvasios made it to Calderon's office and confirmed the more wilder rumors about Bilbeis IV. Kodaly found Calderon a bit too hasty to jump to conclusions about "exploitation."Ibid., pgs. 118-119. Flavius Flavius was a colleague of Van Shui Pong at Hyperion Newsnet. He was in the habit of making very bad jokes.See e.g. 3xT, pgs. 68-69, HC. Guard at the Mawsil gate A guardsman at the city gate of Mawsil detained the disguised Roupen Hovannis and asked him what his business in the city was. Hovannis should have said "to see the goddess, of course," but instinctively said "None of your damned business!" The alert guard raised his spear, and was hit by a fatal bolt from Hovannis' modified stunner.Ibid., pgs. 184-185. Jemala Gursel Jemala Gürsel was a meteorologist aboard the ''Leeuwenhoek'' in 1186 FSY. She was unconvinced by David Ware's argument for bending the Survey Service's noninterference rules in the case of Queen Sabium.Ibid., p. 12. Innkeeper at Hotofras The innkeeper at Hotofras was a wily woman who tried to rent a room to Magda Kodaly and Irfan Kawar at double the going rate. In character as a trader from a far-off town, Kodaly bargained the innkeeper down to a reasonable price. The innkeeper then told the story of her father's first cousin Rumeli to the intrigued Kodaly.Ibid., pgs. 32-33. M'gishen M'gishen son of Nadin was the inventor of candles on the planet Bilbeis IV (or at least the part of the planet which included the Margush River Valley). For this improvement to the general well-being of her people, Queen Sabium of Helmand rewarded him with three gold diktats and the title of shaushludlul. Being a very old man, he would have little time to enjoy it.Ibid., p. 9. Jorge Morales Jorge Morales was the chief linguist of the ''Leeuwenhoek'' of 1186 FSY. He was a very irritable, self-important little man.Ibid., p. 14. Hideko Narahara Hideko Narahara was the engineering officer on the Jeng Ho''Ibid., pgs. 24-25. She was killed, along with so many other people, in the [[Clark County (starship)|''Clark County]] crash on Carson Planet.Not specifically referenced, but Magda Kodaly is the only known surviving Jeng Ho member, and no additional survivors ever come to light. O'Kelly In 2687 FSY, Assemblywoman O'Kelly headed a subcommittee that questioned Survey Service Chairman Paulina Koch on the incomplete time-log of the Jeng Ho, whose inaccessible records from Bilbeis IV were an ongoing controversy.Ibid., p. 85. Nina Pertusi Nina Pertusi was a Noninterference Foundation linguist on the ''Hanno'' expedition to Bilbeis IV in 2688 FSY. While several expedition members were detained in Mawsil, she confirmed a voice match of Queen-Goddess Sabium's voice for Pierre Bochy's satisfaction. Pertusi was a bit put off by the Helmandi custom of using a chamber pot in the open in a crowded room.Ibid., pgs. 168-169. Peters Credit Supervisor Peters attempted to process Magda Kodaly's credit card after she had been declared dead in the ''Clark County'' crash. After the card repeatedly refused to work, Peters suggested that Kodaly continue using the card of Marie Roux, who had in fact died in her place.Ibid., pgs. 92-95. Richards Richards was the second in command on the ''Hanno'' expedition to Bilbeis IV in 2688 FSY. When Magda Kodaly and Stavros Monemvasios radioed to the ship from Mawsil, expecting to speak with mission commander Roupen Hovannis, Richards told them that Hovannis was missing from his post. Kodaly and Monemvasios quickly deduced that Hovannis was on a stealthy mission of murder. Richardson Professor Richardson of the University of Hyperion took over Isaac Fogelman's anthropology class in 2687 FSY, after that individual was tragically murdered. Her study focused on artifacts rather than people. Students Stavros Monemvasios and Andrea Dubois found her to be a colorless and by-the-book educator, with no energy or personality in her presentations. Rumeli Rumeli was a man of Hotofras, who received a patent from Queen-Goddess Sabium for inventing a shock-absorbent carriage axle. He unwisely spent his stipend on wine and loose women, and died in 2683 FSY of an apoplexy. His cousin's daughter was the Innkeeper at Hotofras who told this story to Magda Kodaly three years later.Ibid., pgs. 32-33. Moshe Sharett Moshe Sharett was the chief engineer of the ''Leeuwenhoek'' in 1186 FSY. His profession required him to be well acquainted with Heisenberg's theory of observer effect, and was irritated when anthropologist David Ware misused it to justify a liberal interpretation of the Survey Service's noninterference rules.Ibid., p. 13. Shumukin Shumukin son of Galzu was a Helmandi composer of hymns to the goddess Illil. In 1186 FSY, for his contribution the arts of and culture of the realm, Queen Sabium rewarded him with half a diktat of gold, and the title of ludlul.Ibid., pgs. 8-9, HC. Lucrezia Spini Lucrezia Spini, a biologist aboard the ''Leeuwenhoek'' in 1186 FSY, diagnosed Queen Sabium with cancer from afar, setting in motion David Ware's scheme which changed history. Tupsharru Tupsharru was the high priest of the goddess Illil in the city-state of Helmand in 1186 FSY. Survey Service anthropologists David Ware and Julian Crouzet watched a ceremony Tupsharru and Queen Sabium awarded patents to great inventors and composers. When Ware and Crouzet came in disguise to the palace, as physicians from a far-off part of Bilbeis IV, Tupsharru was wary of the strangers. When Sabium seemed to pass out after her medicine was administered, Tupsharru insists on Ware's and Crouzet's staying as hostages. When Sabium awoke, and showed marvelous signs of recovery from the cancerous pain which had been ailing her, Tupsharru insisted on showering the physicians with several options of gifts, of which they chose the ones with the most cultural anthropological value. Unnamed Helmandi astronomer In 2685 FSY, a female astronomer from the Helmandi Empire made an astonishing discovery that the world and the moving stars revolve around the Sun, rather than the Sun and other bodies revolving around the world. Queen-Goddess Sabium assigned other astronomers to research the matter, hoping to prove the woman's theory correct.Ibid., p. 49. Owen Vaughan Owen Vaughan was a Topangan talk-show host. While his show had an element of sleaze, emphasizing sensationalism rather than journalistic objectivity, he managed to convey a suave and smooth air without being oily and facile. In 2687 FSY, Vaughan hosted a meeting between two parties interested in the recent shocking exposé regarding the Jeng Ho expedition. Survey Service field agent Magda Kodaly faced off against Peter O'Brien, head of the local Noninterference Foundation branch, discussing whether the Service was a necessary part of the Federacy, and the possibility of a disastrous repeat of the Sabium experiment. It was a very civil debate, which seemed to disappoint Vaughan. Had the two resorted to blows and hair-pulling, ratings would have gone through the roof.Ibid., pgs. 126-128. Woman with a nice backside A woman with a nice backside, clad in business attire, briefly caught the eye of the discreet individual as he stalked Stavros Monemvasios through the New Westwood spaceport. The woman clumsily bumped into the discreet one, and slunk off apologetically, completely disappearing from view. The discreet man eventually found his target, and readied for the kill. Suddenly, his full body went into paralysis. He immediately realized that the woman was an agent of his employers within the Survey Service, who had finally decided that he knew too much about the Jeng Ho affair, and that her "clumsy" bump had injected him with poison. The discreet individual's last thought in the universe was that she really did have a fine behind. The discreet one's target, Monemvasios, never learned of the existence of his sexy, unintentional savior.Ibid., pgs. 106-108. References * Category:Minor Characters